


Gab's season 1 textfics!

by fangirl_outlet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, F/M, Microfics, Textfics, World Between Worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_outlet/pseuds/fangirl_outlet
Summary: 31 days. 31 prompts. 31 Reys and Bens falling in love. And the occasional Rose and Poe shenanigans.I've learned that the limit of 280 characters doesn't always exist.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Reylomicrofics_S1





	1. MICROFICS

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a wild ride and I've loved the entire thing. All the props and love to [@rlogarbagech1](https://twitter.com/rlogarbagech1) for putting the Reylo Microfic Challenge together and getting all of us writers together.

**Day 1: Pathway**

His entire life, Ben had a feeling of the pathway the Force would put him on. It was never pretty -- pain, loss, darkness…

Until Rey. 

He had never expected her. Even if somehow he knew every step he ever took led straight to her. 

**Day 2: Yield**

“Yield or be destroyed.” 

The Emperor -- alive and well now that their power flowed through him -- loomed over them as Rey and Ben slowly pulled themselves up from the cavern floor. 

Without a word, the dyad raised their twin blue sabers in defiance. 

**Day 3: Confetti**

Rey & Ben jerked as the bang knocked them out of their reverie. Frantically untangling their arms and legs and *other* body parts from each other, Ben threw a blanket over them. 

“Took you two long enough!” Poe blinked as they glared up at him. “What? Was the confetti too much?”

  
  


**Day 4: Glare** (<a href="<https://twitter.com/OutletFangirl/status/1235386641725788161?s=20>">inspiration art!</a>) 

Rey glared at Ben’s outstretched hand. It waited patiently, palm outstretched, in a silent plea. 

How could he ask this of her? After all this time, did he really expect her to cave so willingly?

“Rey,” his voice was soft. “Please.” 

“Never!” 

She wrapped her arms around her tightly and defiantly jutted out her chin. 

Ben sighed. “I need that sweater, Rey. It's freezing outside.” 

“Get your own!”

“That is my own.” 

**Day 5: Animal**

Ben hunched down, bringing himself eye level with the animal -- if he could even call it that -- he found in his living room. It was massive and fluffy and smelled worse than Chewie.

Rey threw her arms around it & pouted “Can we keep him?!”

**Day 6: Molecule** (completely broke the rules on this one)

Everything is still. Every speck, every molecule, every atom frozen by the sheer force of her will. 

“Rey,” Ben breathes. 

Her face is well trained to never crack when presented with an unexpected development.

He should not be able to speak. He should not be able to resist her in any way. 

The fact that his lungs are able to still slowly fill with the bare minimum amount oxygen is by her grace and her grace alone.

She should see a flicker of panic in his eyes as she strengthens her hold, taking even that act of mercy from him. 

But she doesn’t. 

His wide brown eyes remained locked on hers. Steady. Soft. Resigned. Pitiful. Understanding. Wistful.

Don’t act like you know me Solo,” she snarled. 

Rey tightened the pressure around the column of his neck. 

“But I do,” he gasped, wasting precious air she would not give back.

How dare he —presumptive as ever. 

She would not give in to this. To him. 

But soon he grew heavy in the Force. Only her strength was stopping him from collapsing to his knees. His eyes — tinted red now and glazing over with every passing second — never left hers.

Something inside her snapped. 

Everything melted away as she released her hold, the world only consisting of the rush of air stinging her cheeks as she rushed to catch him. 

Rey was completely numb to the tears falling thick and hot and fast down her face.

All that mattered was forcing air into his body, watching his chest rise and fall. 

“Ben,” she sobbed. “You shouldn’t have been here.”

His hand, trembling with exhaustion, reached up to push back her inky black hood and wind its way into her loose hair. 

“Well, I promised I’d come back for you, sweetheart.” His lips quirked at the edges. “What kind of scoundrel would I be if I went back on that?”

Rey pounded on his chest. 

“An alive one!” She stilled. “I could have killed you Ben. I could ha—“

Ben gently pressed his forehead to hers, cutting off her protests as his hand left her hair to trail down her jaw, his thumb tracing her bottom lip.

“No you couldn’t have,” he breathed against her. “I know you.” 

His lips pressed against hers. Softly, unrushed, patient as she melted into it. 

“I love you.” 

He pressed the thought into her mind as their mouths became increasingly more preoccupied.

**Day 7: Kyber**

The entire resistance base stared at him with palpable suspicion. Their narrowed eyes darted between scanning his face and the large rusted silver crossguard he had retrieved from Kef Bir. Several grabbed nearby blasters. 

But not Rey.

She stared into his eyes, not wavering, not even once. His breathing steadied to match hers. The ghost of a smile flitted across her lips. 

Ben gripped his saber and Rey gave him the slightest of nods.

Slowly he raised it up into the air and ignited his blade — the healed kyber inside humming steadily for the first time in eight years. White light poured out onto his mother’s band of rebels, as their faces changed from doubt to expectation. 

“May the Force be with us.”

Cheers erupted around them, but Ben just held Rey’s gaze as he finally felt that he had arrived home.

**Day 8: Lazy**

Ben traced lazy circles with the pad of his finger on Rey’s shoulder. Her hair was tangled across his pillow. There was a small puddle of drool. And she snored.

But Ben couldn't help nuzzling closer.

“Beautiful girl.”

**Day 9: Signature**

“This is wrong.” 

Rey stood squarely in front of Ben Solo. Her lithe frame barely covered the massive one behind her, chained as he was before the Republic council.

“We don’t need your signature for this Jedi,” a haughty politician sneered.

Rey didn’t recognize him from any of the rebels' ranks. “The Supreme Leader’s fate is ours.” 

Rose ran out from the crowd. Kaydel followed on her heels. Jannah threw down her bowstaff and met them in the middle.

The four women stood side by side in front of Ben Solo, staring down those that would harm him. 

“You disrespect General Organa with this,” Kaydel said. 

“He led the first order!” Another politician protested.

“As did I,” Jannah this time, defiantly jutting up her chin. “Until I left. And then I fought alongside the resistance.” 

Rose squeezed Rey’s hand. “He came when we needed him most. He saved the galaxy’s last hope.”

Poe and Finn exchanged glances from the council table, as those they sat next to spluttered indignantly. Slowly they both pushed back their chairs and stood alongside their people. 

“Looks like you don’t have unanimous consent anymore chairman,” Finn pointed out, cooly.

“Ben Solo lives,” Poe declared to the cheers of the rebels surrounding them. 

The politicians were still attempting to feebly push back against losing their bounty, but Rey had already freed Ben and was pulling him towards the nearest speeder.

**Day 10: Bow**

Rey, sweaty and exhausted, smirked at her creation in triumph. 

“Absolutely not,” Ben said.

Rey blinked in confusion. Her masterpiece was wild, a little fuzzy, definitely frizzy but it had three bows! 

Her squirming daughter gasped at the mirror.

“Papa!” Their three year old pouted. “Papa! Fix it pwease!” 

Rey stepped aside with still a modicum of dignity, as Ben took over. He completely dismantled the rats nest she constructed in their daughter's hair. But Rey was entranced.

She watched as Ben’s fingers expertly weaved a braid at the crown of their daughters head. She giggled as she took in her reflection. 

“I look like grammy!” 

Ben pressed a light kiss to her hair as he fixed one of Rey’s bows over her right ear.

**Day 11: Photo**

Rey knew better than to trust strangers that came out of nowhere, practically materializing from the mist itself. 

But he was...something else. 

“Care to step out of the cold?”

Her hand fell into his and the words fell from her mouth without a conscious thought, “Yes.”

**Day 12: Orange**

There was a speck of bright orange paint peeking out from Rey's peeling faded wallpaper...

And Ben clung to it.

He trained his eyes on it & refused to flinch or even breathe as he heard the rustle of Rey shimming out of her clothes in the corner of her cramped room

“Ben?” The lilt of her voice carried over to him but his eyes bore into that teeny tiny bit of paint. “Ben. You don’t have to look away.”

Ben whipped his head over to her so fast at least three of his vertebrae popped. His jaw dropped as he drank the sight of her in. 

Naked.

**Day 13: Character**

Ben blinked at the screen. His character - Kylo Ren - lay broken on the ground, a glowing laser sword still sticking out of his chest. 

That was it. He wasn't even able to pull *out* his own weapon, or duck, or do anything other than run into a wall really.

The glaring red 'KO' blared at him from the game, mocking him.

Ben gripped his controller -- set to fling this cursed game out of his life for good -- when the voice of Kylo's murderer purred to him through his headset. 

"What? Can't handle it Solo? I'm too much for you?"

The combination of low edge to her voice and her avatar - a warrior goddess in white - grinning wickedly at him sent a shiver down his spine. 

"We'll see," he breathed back.

**Day 14: Home**

The word never came easy for Rey. It was always the AT-AT or Jakku or the base. But never the h-word.

But in this little hut with plants hanging from the ceiling and Ben, with his ruffled hair, in their too tiny kitchen - it practically fell from her lips.

“Home.”

**Day 15: Cycle**

Ben knew exactly how this cycle played out the moment he opened his eyes and found himself alone.

He failed. In the end. Hadn’t done enough to break away from what came before. He left.

He could see her now, alone and with a fragile smile plastered on her face.

He knew by now that the strongest temptation of the dark side was loneliness, despair. He could see both in her eyes, with glints of anger sparking.

He watched Rey light up her bright yellow blade in the Tatooine sunset, one sun left behind as its twin faded behind the horizon.

He watched as its golden hue slowly bled, red lightning dancing around her closed fist, until her saber was crimson in her hand.

Ben slammed his hand on nothing, but the nothingness held him back. Trapped in this in between place.

And Rey Skywalker turned to unleash her vengeance. 

**Day 16: Quarantine**

Ben shifted slightly on Rey’s beat-up old couch & tightened his grip on her favorite vintage mug when she walked into the room.

He was grateful, really, that she let him crash with her during the city-wide shutdown. Especially given his roommate had decided to take an impromptu trip and warned him he was coming back with a bit of a cough.

Stupid Dameron.

But Ben quickly discovered Rey had a habit of working from home in her PJs - which don’t involve pants.

He bit back a groan as she strode by, the slightest hint of her curved backside peeking out from under her nightshirt.

“Morning!” She smiled at him from the kitchen.

This quarantine might just be the death of him.

**Day 17: Neon**

Ben was **_not_ ** afraid of it. 

What kind of man would he be if he was afraid of a tiny, neon pink knob in his girlfriend’s nightstand? But he still dropped it when it came to life, buzzing in his palm.

“It doesn’t bite,” Rey chuckled from behind him. “But I do.”

**Day 18: Binary**

(ties in to Day 15)

Rey stood still even as the world, the Force itself quaked around her.

She breathed deeply, staring at the two Twin Suns & let the truth sink in.

Ben Solo, trapped in the shadow realm, was solid and clear in her mind. He was here. In the epicenter.

The dyad was a binary phenomenon. One half could not truly exist without the other. Not for long.

And the Force would continue to rip itself apart until they were whole again.

But Rey didn’t care about the Force.

What she came for - Ben Solo - was right before her. And she would tear the universe to shreds with her bear hands to get him back now.

**Day 19: Photo**

Ben jolted out of a restless sleep. The scavenger had found a new way of torturing him of late, sending him images, haunting him in his sleep. Wide eyes, flared nostrils.

He felt her giggling at the other end of their bond.

“Kriff off.” Ben huffed in the dark.

Rey doubled over, laughing as Rose approached.

“Another successful Solo mission?” Rey nodded. “What face did you get him with this time?” 

Rey twisted her face up and Rose leaned back.

“Truly the stuff of nightmares there. I pity the Supreme Leader.” Rose chuckled.

**Day 20: Swimming**

_VERSION 1.0 Canon-verse_

“I'm not really sure how to do this.”

Rey was on the very tip of her toes, water lapping at the bottom of her breasts. 

Ben’s hands snatched at her waist, pulling her to him with a warm current of electricity in the cool waves.

“I told you, you need a teacher,” He breathed down to her.

She looked at him through her lashes, his wet hair flopped over his face. But it was the softest thing about him she could find pressed up this close.

She rested her hands on him, disrupting the path of the droplets racing down his chest, as he pulled her deeper into the lake.

Yes, life on Naboo was going quite swimmingly, Rey would say.

_VERSION 2.0 MODERN AU_

“Is he looking?” Rey asked purposefully facing away from the brooding lifeguard that barely fit in his shaded chair. 

“No. Solo doesn't actually watch the pool” Poe pinched the bridge of his nose. “This plan is stupid.”

“Perfect!”

She flung herself backward, hitting the water with a loud crack.

Poe cringed. “Ah, oh no! My friend has fallen! She has fallen into this pool which she came to without knowing how to swim. If only someone who CAN swim, unlike I, can save her! Maybe a lifeguard perhaps?”

Poe was crap at acting, but Rey was concentrating on perfecting her performance. Flailing limbs. Check. Dramatic gasps for air. Check. A pitiful cry for help. Check.

The only downside to faux drowning was missing the way Ben launched from his seat & into the water in one fluid motion. 

But Rey didn't miss the shot of sizzling warmth that raced through her body when Ben grabbed her. 

His massive hands gripped her tight, spanning her entire torso. She bit back a sigh as she leaned against the carved marble of his body.

She wondered if it was too late to pass out & get mouth to mouth.

Ben hoisted her out of the water & deposited her gently on a deck chair

Chest heaving, glistening wet, Rey had a hard time looking away and into his brown eyes that were scanning her face with scorching intensity. 

“Are you okay?”

His hands were ghosting near her waist, tingling her bare skin, making it absolutely impossible for Rey to form a coherent thought. Especially with his soft lips, parting above her, panting shallow breaths.

“Oh no! My friend that fell into the pool in which she could not swim is clearly having trouble breathing!” Poe yelled from the other side of the pool. “If only someone could help her! Maybe a CPR certified lifeguard perhaps?”

Ben’s brow furrowed for a moment, then...he smirked.

**Day 21: frequency**

Rey rearranged the front bookshelf of her store for the fifth time that hour. She craned her neck to peek out at Main Street searching for a tuft of black hair. 

Ben had been coming in with less frequency this past week. And Rey knew why.

Why couldn't she keep her temper in check?

**Day 22: rigamarole**

He should have had more time. He banked on the Sith’s ridiculous obsession with the rigamarole of their twisted coronations. He should have gotten there.

But he slid into the throne room just as Rey was anointed in darkness.

She turned, movements serpentine, to sit upon the throne. 

Ben’s heart stopped as he faced the worst of all his nightmares - fires of gold burning in her eyes.

**Day 23: Sage**

Rey turned in a slow semicircle, surveying the meticulous research her grandfather left behind. 

In these holos, Rey knew she’d find both sage and sinister wisdom. The answers she sought to the in between place. To finding Ben.

“I lost him because of you,” she growled. “Now you’ll show me how to get him back.”

Somewhere, something deep inside her unfurled. Whispers ghosted against her skin: Do it.

**Day 24: Pyramid**

Rey gasped as the pyramid glowed to life around her. Runics older than any sith or jedi flared with light.

Ben pulled her close, tipping the brim of his hat to shield him from the brightness.

“This is where the fun begins sweetheart” he smirked. 

**Day 25: Abstract**

The Force had always been an abstract concept for Rey. The light. The dark. Just colors blurred at the edges, providing no real boundaries to fence her in.

Until Ben.

He was a kaleidoscope, where Rey could fit all the pieces together where the light shined through.

**Day 26: Stitch**

Ben felt everything, every molecule, every atom, every midicholrian around him groan in agony. And yet he took another step towards Rey.

With the dyad apart, the Force would stitch them back together. Even if it had to tear itself apart to supply the thread.

**Day 27: Steam**

“Rey?” He peered at her through the haze. 

She stared up at him with hooded eyes, already making fast work of his clothes

The flame he always carried for her was being stoked into an inferno.

Ben choked as the air grew thicker and he knew -- There was something in the steam. 

Day 28: ‘Starburst’ by Jessie Montgomery 

When he spotted her it was as if heaven came crashing onto earth with all its ethereal glory. She was off to the side of the crowded ballroom swaying as the strings swelled in a crescendo. 

He ungallantly raked in the swell of her bosom, the sliver of ankle she intentionally exposed. 

But that wasn’t when Ben knew he had found his rival in all things roguish. No - that became apparent when he caught the devilish twinkle in her eye. 

And she gestured to the floor - still filled with all the sorts of people they couldn’t stand - as the strings picked up their tempo. 

**Day 29: tropical**

Ben was not a fan of humidity, or the sand between his toes, or the stupid bugs that always found their way into his nose.

But Rey’s hair in the soft breeze, tan skin wrapped in bright bikinis & absolute awe at the clear water...that was worth a thousand bug bites

**Day 30: Alive**

Maybe he was still a ghost? Just an overactive figment of her imagination?

But then she gasped as he began to move above her, pressing soft kisses along her jaw, breath hot on her neck. His hair was silk under her fingertips.

Yes, Ben Solo was very much alive.

**Day 31: Forever**

Rey still trembled now & then when she reached out to take his hand or hold his face. Always reaching to make sure he was still there - warm & solid - under her fingers. But Ben was there, always there, patient as her scars healed.

They finally had what no other Skywalker ever had.

They had forever.


	2. Twitter Prompt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweet-fic based on the [prompt](https://twitter.com/RensKnight18/status/1242188444341645316?s=20) from @RensKnight18: 
> 
> Rey decides to have some fun in these trying times, telling roommate Ben (who still has to work) he needs to remove his clothes at the front door then run straight to the shower so she doesn't catch it. Ben's embarrassed but figures she knows best

“Absolutely not. Hold it.” 

Ben froze as the door clicked shut behind him, one foot just hovering off their welcome mat. He wobbled slightly with the uneven amount of groceries in his arms. 

Rey cocked an eyebrow at him, & made a vague gesture with her hand.

“Strip.”

“Excuse me?” Ben was short-circuiting, that was the only explanation.

“We are in quarantine Benjamin. Quar. An. Tine.” She said slowly. “You are not contaminating me bc you can’t social distance properly.”

“You were the one that sent me to get food!”

Rey pointedly ignored him.

“Doesn't matter. We have to be safe.”

Ben sighed. There was never winning an argument with her, not with that furrowed brow & pout.

He lined the grocery bags along the walkway & slipped off his shoes, socks, and jacket.

“Keep going” His eyes bugged out at her. “You were outside!”

Ben didn’t mean to flex as he tugged off his shirt. Really he didn't. But he also didn't mind the look that flashed over Rey’s face The way her eyes trailed down his torso.

Why was she..watching?

His hands fumbled with his belt buckle but his gaze was steady as he peeled off his jeans. 

He stood there, in nothing but his boxers but Rey wasn’t satisfied.

“All of it Ben.”

“These clearly weren’t exposed to anything you heathen.”

Her eyes were no longer trained on his torso. But lingered...lower.

“Germs travel. I read it online.”

It was absolutely fake news. Ben knew that. But Rey was resolute as always- arms and legs crossed. Her face was already starting to flush with color. Not a mood Ben wanted to pick a fight with.

So he obliged, yanking them off in fell swoop.

“Happy now?” Ben huffed.

Rey snapped her focus to her book, practically diving behind the pages. The virus could take him now. A slow feverish hell would be better than scaring his roommate with his..rather full.. staff.

She waved him off. “About time. Now hurry up and shower.”

Still beet red, Ben snatched up his germ-infested clothes and scampered to his bathroom.

Rey smirked, letting herself enjoy the view for a moment and already planning the next errand she’d send Ben outside for. 


	3. Reylo Prompt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweet-fic from [@reylo_prompts](https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts/status/1241714998637977600?s=20) prompt: 
> 
> CC: "Phasma and Mitaka have friends over for drinks. Rey and Ben drink, and when Rey gets mesmerized by Phasma's engagement ring, Phasma lets her try it on, as Ben decides to take a selfie with Rey in it. They wake up to news that Leia saw the pic and is planning their wedding."

Rey slapped her hand, open palm, flat on Ben’s back. He jolted up mid-snore from the bed.

“Wha-what is it? Are you okay?” He huffed.

“We’re dead. We are absolutely dead. Your mother is going to murder you. Then me.” She passed him her phone. “And your father is going to laugh.”

Ben’s brow furrowed as he wiped the sleep from his eyes and stared at the screen.

Rey’s instagram - the infernal app - was blowing up. Her latest viral post: the picture the two drunk idiots had taken at the bar last night.

In hindsight it was all innocent.

Rey had spotted the massive rock of a ring Phasma finally wrestled her now-fiancé into proposing with. Mikata goaded Rey into “trying it on for size.” And Ben had just happened to have the goofiest grin in the selfie Rey snapped, her lips pressed to his cheek and ring glittering.

Most of the people in Rey’s comments grasped the concept of Rey’s overly sarcastic caption “Stole this from the shop, ready to elope!” And if not that, at least understood the seven Face with tears of joy that followed.

But not his mother. Never his mother. 

A flurry of texts binged on Rey's phone.

Nineteen -- and counting -- messages his mother had bombarded his girlfriend with in the span of four minutes. His phone was already buzzing on the nightstand.

How someone his mother's age could text coherently at that speed would never cease to amaze him. 

He looked at the latest messages: 

_ “I'll book the bridal store down the road for a shopping trip! Bottle with popping cork when works for you hun?” _

_ “Next week? Next week work for you?” _

_ “I'll book for next week. You’ll love it!” _

Ben chuckled as he tossed Rey her phone.

“Better come up with plans for next weekend.”

“This is NOT funny Benjamin.” Rey worried at her bottom lip “Your mother. This is going to break her heart.”

Ben paused for a moment. Just to watch her. Sitting there with the morning light framing her softly like a halo. The way she chewed at her nail. And scrunched up her nose. 

Ben switched off his still buzzing phone and grabbed something from the back of his nightstand drawer, fingers closing around it without searching.

He took a steadying breath.

“Well, just tell her that was the wrong ring.”

  
  


“Wrong ring? Ben, what are you talking about? That won't sol—“

Ben had pulled out a small black box from behind his back. Inside, was a simple silver band, an oval diamond twinkling in the sunlight.

“Marry me?” He whispered

Rey couldn't stop smiling as she slipped on her own ring for the first time. 

“Still think mom is gonna kill us?” Ben laughed against Rey's lips.

“She might,” Rey murmured. “But only bc I plan on making you ignore all of her calls for the rest of the morning.” 

They got tangled in their sheets, blissfully unaware of the forty-two - and counting - texts from Leia.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading through friends! 
> 
> I'm definitely planning to expand some of these bad boys into some of my WIPs and upcoming projects so stay tuned! 
> 
> And come say hi! I'm on twitter at [@outletfangirl](https://twitter.com/OutletFangirl)


End file.
